


Because Running From Your Problems is Healthy

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also so Stiles would be legal, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Compliant with Teen Wolf seasons 1-3, Dean is 32, I changed ages so things would make sense in my brain don’t hurt me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sam is 28, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural), Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Winchester’s are Stiles’ cousins, but really fuck you Scott, fuck you scott, stiles is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: When the Pack starts pushing Stiles out, he makes a choice to leave Beacon Hills. He plans to stay with his cousins, Sam and Dean for a week, until he can figure out what the hell he’s doing with his life. Before he leaves, he makes a stop at Chris Argent’s place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so guess who’s a heckin nervous boi. :’) 
> 
> This work does not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This will be more than one chapter but it’s not showing up when I change the settings.

Stiles Stilinski had cousins. Two cousins he didn't remember that well, other than their pretty car and their asshole dad, and the weird conversations he'd overhear them having at night when they thought he was sleeping the week they had stayed in Beacon Hills. 

After everything went to hell in his childhood home, he had to get away. Leave behind everything he knew, to take control of his own life, to leave the place he couldn't call home anymore. Leave the pack that had slowly started to push him to the side, probably without even realizing it, and Scott's insistent demands that they don't harm any threats, which always gets more people killed. Only Lydia really ever had any logic, or gave a shit about Stiles' opinion. 

When Stiles was 19 he sat down with his dad to have that conversation.

His dad took it hard, but understood, knowing that Stiles would be leaving some way or another, weather it was for college or traveling, and after a lot of discussion, asked if Stiles wanted to stay with his older cousins for a week, until he could figure out what he wanted to do. 

They travel around for their job a lot, but recently had settled down at a place in Kansas. 

That's how Stiles found himself packing while the Pack more than likely was at yet another meeting without him. 

When he was done he started writing a note for the Pack, then chose to crumpled it and throw it away in frustration. Then the boy made a spur of the moment decision. A really stupid decision that he'd probably regret later. 

He got in his Jeep, and started driving.

***

Walking up to the door was one of the hardest things he'd done, and he had helped burn a man alive before. 

Stiles raised his fist to the door of the man he'd been training with and knocked three times. 

The door opened to reveal Chris Argent, still in his pajamas bottoms, looking slightly pissed to be answering the door before he had fully woken up. 

Stiles took a deep breath and started "I probably sound slightly crazy but you were the only person I thought to come to about this and I'm really sorry for waking you Mr. Argent but I'm leaving Beacon Hills and I wanted to say goodb-"

"Stiles did you tell your father you're planning on leaving?" Chris asked, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder and guiding him inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

"Yeah he knows. I'm staying with some cousins of mine for a little while, until I decide what I'm doing. Now shut up and let me finish please because it's very rude to interrupt people you know. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. The Pack doesn't know I'm leaving yet, and I'd like it if you could be the one to tell them in a couple days, after I've gotten the chance to get out of town without the chance of someone chasing me down or something. Not that they'll notice I'm leaving with the shit they have going on now but hey, as soon as they're done dealing with that, feel free to tell them I ran from my problems because we all know that's a healthy coping mechanism." Stiles rambled on talking about how he probably wouldn't be home for months but he doubted they'd need him for much since he was just the fragile human there for sarcasm and occasionally research, which they didn't need anymore now that they had others. 

Finally Chris stopped his talking and pulled him into a very manly and not at all chick-flicky hug. Apparently sometime since they had started their weekly training the man had developed some more emotions besides "angry" and "shooty," or at least figured out that emotions aren't illegal. "Even if they don't notice you leaving, there are going to be people who miss you. Don't sell yourself short Stiles, just because they can't see your brilliant mind, doesn't mean others can't. If you're ever around again... let me know okay? And I've told you call me Chris."

Stiles did not melt into the hug, and he definitely did not take the chance to feel how muscular the older man was. He started talking, voice quieted by Chris' shoulder. "You're very muscly." Just kidding he totally did.  Chris tried to muffle his laughter. "Kinda squishy and warm too." 

"Nice to know you find my body to be warm and squishy Stiles, do you have plans on letting go any time soon or do you plan to take me with you on the road?"

Stiles jerked back like he had been shocked. "Oh my god I'm so sorry it's just uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but at Chris. "You know the pack bonds? Well I was doing research and apparently when a member starts getting excluded from the pack they become kinda touch starved and well as it turns out that's actually sort of true so sorry for all-" Stiles flailed his arms around. "-that. Anyways uh.. thank you for everything. And the training. Especially the training. Even though with it the pack still apparently thinks me skinny and defenseless. Apparently when I leave though it'll be like me rejecting my pack and it'll hurt like a bitch so if I call you assume I'm in a ditch somewhere on the side of the road dying or something." 

"You're stronger than you think Stiles, and if it gets to the point where you can't focus on your driving, stop somewhere, and focus on your breathing. If it makes you feel better, the Pack will probably be going through a lot of pain as well." 

"Actually that does make me feel better. Hey uh... I don't know if it would be too much but would you mind checking in with my dad occasionally? I know he knows about all this supernatural shit now but I just don't..."

"You don't want to leave him defenseless and you want someone who knows what's going on to be able to tell him what's happening?" 

"Yeah... and if anything ever happens to him just.. call me. Cause he's stubborn and won't want to bother me or something." Stiles looked at his feet and mumbled something that sounded something like: "canIpleasehaveanotherhugbeforeIgo?"

Chris pulled the younger man into his an embrace once again and Stiles, clearly not expecting him to actually do it, flailed in his arms. "I'm really sorry it's just the touch starvation thing and Scott's basically avoiding me now because he thinks I'm broken or something because I've killed and everyone else is just following his example I think and I just... I wish I was never involved in the supernatural." He laughed bitterly. "Being in a pack fucking sucks, I suggest you don't try it." 

"I'll take your word for it." Suddenly Chris shifted and felt something pressed against his leg. "Hey Stiles? Is that from the touch starvation too?"  Chris didn't even have to look at the other man to guess that he had turned a bright red. 

"If I say it is can I go on my way and pretend this never happened? Like I mean I'm still a teenager how am I supposed to react to a total DILF who I've seen shirtless and sweaty, who I'm hugging shirtless, and clearly has a lot of stamina? It's not my fault you're hot, that's very much your fault, don't be hot Chris." Stiles realized what he just said and internally cursed his brain to mouth filter that clearly needed to be replaced. 

"Pretty hard to pretend it didn't happen when you say all that." Chris adjusted Stiles' head so he could look into his slightly mortified eyes. 

_"Did you have to use those words?"_ Insert internal screaming about the unintentional pun that made his.. eh-hem... situation, all the more obvious to himself. "Do you wanna let me go now? So I can like... run out the door and drive far far away and you can pretend that this DID NOT HAPPEN." Stiles attempted to wiggle out of Chris' arms when the older man kissed him.

***

Stiles opened his eyes to the upside down view of an unknown wall. Apparently he had rolled around and fallen halfway off the bed in his sleep. He tried to move around so he wouldn't injure himself getting off the bed, but managed to fall on his face instead.

"Shiiiiit. Oh god my back. Why did I do that?" He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, then realized he didn't have his clothes on. "Chris Argent just sexed me. I sexed Allison's father. I'm a horrible person. I'm going to go to hell." He finally decided to get up off the floor and try to hunt down his clothes. He found his pants at the foot of the bed, his shirt was draped over a full length mirror near the entrance of the room, his boxers were somewhere under the blankets, and his flannel was by the door. He was pretty sure his shoes were in the other room still, and he had pretty much given up on finding his socks by the time he had found everything else. He gathered up all his things and pulled them on, heading towards the doorway when he noticed one of the drawers on Chris' dresser was partially open.

_I'm not gonna snoop. I'm really not._

He walked towards the dresser anyways. He poked around and there were the usual button ups and flannels he'd often see Chris wearing. He decided to look through the other drawers because _he's already seen me naked, what's a little bit of poking through his dresser? That's not at all messed up logic._

When he got to the bottom drawer he stopped. Everything in it was different styles from the rest of the clothing. Everything in it was also a different size? 

_V-neck tee shirts? Chris never wears V-necks. Why does he have clothing that's not his style or si-_

_Oh._

_It's not his is it. ___

__To try and disprove his theory he opened the closet to see more of the same. Two sides of the closet with different styles and sizes, which looked like someone stayed over quite frequently, but didn't quite live there yet._ _

_Fuck. I'm a side hoe. I'm totally a side hoe and I fell straight into his arms because I was lonely and he was hot and I'm a horrible horrible person._

__Stiles slammed the drawer and the closet shut then went to run out of the room when a note on the door caught his eye._ _

__**Stiles,**_ _

__**I was called in by Scott's pack for a hunters view on things, please call me before you leave town, I'd like to talk. If you're hungry, help yourself to whatever's in the refrigerator.**_ _

__**-Chris**_ _

__Stiles crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket, pushed open the door, and started heading towards the kitchen, grabbing his right shoe along the way. He stole all the brownies from the fridge, (he's only eating one right now, he'll share with Lydia or something. Chris doesn't deserve chocolate.) then began the search for his phone and his other shoe. They were both by the couch in the weird living room type thing. He pulled on his other shoe, checked his phone, and realized he had slept passed twelve, when he was going to meet his dad for lunch. It was currently 12:17, so he only had about 45 minuets left to meet him. He noticed two missed calls and a text from his dad asking where he was._ _

__He quickly checked his hair to make sure it didn't look too much like he had just slept with someone, locked the door of Chris' apartment (although he should leave it to be robbed because Chris is a dirty cheater.) and ran out the building towards his Jeep._ _

__***_ _

__Stiles drove with just him and his thoughts for awhile. He realized he very well could be overreacting and overthinking here. Like the time where he was convinced Derek was a serial killer._ _

_Maybe he just went through a midlife crisis and no one noticed?_

__When Stiles arrived at the diner after calling his dad telling him he'd be late, he went straight in and found him sitting at their usual table more towards the left of the place. When he sat down he noticed that the sheriff had already ordered for them both. He let the burger in front of his dad slide, since it'd be the last time they'd be seeing each other for awhile._ _

"Hiya pops, I'm sorry I was late, I was talking to Chris and I didn't realize what time it was." _Yeah, "talking" definitely. Also I was possibly being a side hoe but hey, we did some talking too._

__"I thought he was at the Pack House with Scott and the others?"_ _

"I may or may not have fallen asleep on his couch while we were talking and he left me there." _Okay not a complete lie._

__"Stiles, did you sleep last night?"_ _

Uhhhh... yes?" _Again, not actually lying._

__"Let me rephrase that. Did you get more than two to three hours of sleep last night?"_ _

"..." _He knows me too well._ "At least I slept at Mr. Argent's house. That brings my sleep up to like... four or five hours." 

__"If I have to pull you over before you leave town for reckless driving because you passed out behind the wheel, I'm not letting you leave Beacon Hills."_ _

__"Father of mine, I've functioned perfectly fine with less than an hour of sleep before, like when that rogue alpha was running around killing old people and Scotty made me stay up all night to work on research. And I only got a small concussion, Melissa said it was minor."_ _

__"Stiles you're really not helping your point." The sheriff sighed, thinking about how he'd miss his reckless son running around and getting in trouble with the law. Not that he'd admit that. "Do you plan on going as soon as you leave here, or do you have plans?"_ _

__"I'm going to stop by home to grab my stuff, then I'll go to Lydia's to tell her I'm leaving, and give her brownies. If you don't hear from me, she probably duct taped me to a chair to keep me from leaving, then went to beat Scott's head in with something." Stiles casually grabbed a curly fry as if that was something he would expect to happen._ _

__"You haven't told anyone from the Pack you're leaving still?"_ _

__"No, I asked Chris to tell them in a few days, and hopefully him and Lydia can keep them from attempting to drag me back or something. Although not that they'll really notice I'm gone, with how much Scott's pretty much ignored me the past uhhh.. year or so? Everything is 100% about the pack. Which yeah I'm technically part of, but what he doesn't know is that how he keeps shoving me away, is slowly shredding the pack bond. Him trying to keep me from doing more damage to things because I'm a skinny defenseless human is lowkey killing me on the inside. Not literally but well, I think if things stay how they are I'll just end up going insane." Stiles stopped his talking to take another bite. "At least all the people that I need to get it do. And hopefully Lydia will as well."_ _

__Stiles and his dad continued their conversation well past the time they had planned, but the sheriff had let Parrish know he wouldn't be back until late._ _

__"So I guess this is goodbye then, son. Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." He pulled his son into a bone crushing hug._ _

__"I won't dad, and I'll call you or text you every time I make a stop. Now we should probably stop with all the emotions or we're both gonna start crying." Stiles sniffed a bit, squeezed his dad a bit harder, then let go. There were tears threatening to fall from both men's eyes. "Love you dad. Take care of yourself okay? Watch what you eat, and if anything happens I will drop everything and come back."_ _

__"Aren't I supposed to be the one worried about your health?" He laughed and hugged his son one last time. "I love you too Stiles."_ _

__***_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look another chapter whOop. 
> 
> Again, no beta, all mistakes are cause I’m a dumb sometimes. Also I just woke up so my editing skills are not at 100% yet so wHEE. OKAY I’LL SHUT UP NOW AND LET Y’ALL GET TO YOUR READING.

Stiles parked his Jeep in Lydia's driveway, walked to her door, brownies in hand, and rang the doorbell. Lydia answered in less than a minute. 

"Stiles, good to see you, come on in and tell me what's had you all jumpy the past week." She grabbed his arm in one hand, the brownies in the other, and dragged him towards her room. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Soda?"

"How did you-"

"Stiles I've known you for many years, have a little faith in my ability to read you." She shoved him onto the bed then started walking out of the room. When she got to the door she stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Uhh something bubbly?"

"Alright, I'll be back in two minutes."

Stiles kept an eye on his phone, and sure enough exactly two minutes passed by when Lydia had returned, two drinks and the thing of brownies in her hands. 

"Okay so spill. What exactly has made you start acting all like you're avoiding me? I know you're not in love with me anymore but we _do_ have plans to take over the world." Stiles reached for a brownie but Lydia smacked his hand. "No chocolate until you answer." 

Stiles took a deep breath in and started. He had planned to tell her anyways but some chocolate for encouragement would have been nice you know. "You know how Scott reacted after the whole rogue alpha incident where I ended up being the one who shot her? What he says now is that he doesn't want me to get injured again, but you can just see the disappointment coming from him if someone talks about it. He still thinks we should have formed a treaty with her." Stiles tried reaching for a brownie again but Lydia pulled them away. “Even after she stabbed me with her nasty claws.”

"Not until you've told me why you're starting to back away from everything. I know you're stubborn as hell, you wouldn't give up on the Pack without a reason." 

"You know how pack bonds work?" Stiles questioned the strawberry blonde. "When someone is in a pack, they first form a bond with their alpha, then as time goes on, they form bonds with pack members, and their bond with the alpha should grow stronger. When someone has constantly been excluded from pack meetings and get togethers, those bonds get damaged or weaker. That's what's been happening with what Scott has been doing to me." 

"You're leaving the Pack aren't you?"

Stiles sighed. "I can't be around the Pack and not be a part of anything. It's gonna kill me eventually, and if it doesn't kill me I'll be miserable."

"Are you leaving town too?"

"I'm gonna stay with my cousins for a bit until I figure out where the hell I'm going from there, and who knows, maybe I can finally travel America or something." 

Lydia finally shoved the plate of brownies towards him. "Take one. You seem sad and depressed right now. Please stuff your face in chocolate so I feel less like a horrible person. So is this going to be a permanent thing or will you come back eventually?"

"To break the pack bonds I'll have to leave for awhile and it won't be as painful to leave than it would be to stay. I don’t know if this will actually work and I could just go reject Scott as my alpha but I don't want them knowing I'm leaving until I'm already gone." Stiles grabbed a brownie and stuffed it in his mouth. "I'll probably come back eventually to see my dad but that's about it. Wait a second shouldn't you be at a pack meeting or some shit?" 

"I should be there yes, but I'm not going to show up until later and unless someone is dying they can deal. I’d rather be here for my best friend. So when do you plan on leaving?" 

"Right as soon as I leave here. I have everything packed and I just gotta start driving. It'll be a bitch of a road trip." Stiles pulled off his flannel and shoved it somewhere behind him, grabbing another brownie.

"So you're leaving today but you were sleeping with someone earlier? You've certainly had a busy day." 

"What do you mean sleeping with someone? I wasn't sleeping with someone. Why would I do that on the day I'm leaving town of all days, what? That just makes no sense." Stiles rambled on, nervous laughter in between every sentence. 

"If you didn't want anyone to know you really should have left the flannel on, no matter how bad it looks. Do you wanna borrow some concealer?"

Stiles made a pained noise. 

"So who was it? Do I know her? Or him? Them?"

"It doesn't matter who it was because as it turns out, in the words of Meredith Grey, _I'm an adulterous whore now._ Apparently the guy is in a relationship and failed to mention that. So I stole his brownies on the way out of the house because he doesn't deserve them because he's a dirty cheater."

"Grey's Anatomy Stiles? Really?" 

"It seems fitting. Naive young girl falls for older guy, they fuck, turns out the guy is in a relationship and thinks it's a good idea to leave that detail out of things." 

Lydia finally grabbed a brownie for herself. "Okay you're right whoever that is doesn't deserve these brownies, they are _heavenly._ Wait a second did you steal his plate too?"

"Dirty cheaters don't deserve plates Lydia. I mean it's possible they broke up and I'm a rebound or something but I'm not taking chances. Plus I was really hungry at the time and it seemed like a good plan?”

"Do you want someone to tell the pack you're leaving in a few days?"

"I talked to Chris the other day and he's going to do it. I figured it'd be best for someone with wolfsbane bullets to do it just in case." Stiles altered the truth a bit so Lydia wouldn't guess who he was spending his morning with. _Even if he did possibly cheat on his significant other with me I still trust the guy, as messed up as that is. I mean they could have an open relationship or something. Although most people who keep their clothes at their boyfriends house don't fuck people on the side. Unless they're polyamorous or something. I wonder what a threesome would be li-_

"Stiles!" He jumped as Lydia yelled his name. 

"I was paying attention I swear." 

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. "No you weren't." 

"No I wasn't. What is it?" Stiles slumped his shoulders. 

"I was just asking if were planning on changing your phone number, and also if you have any plans for what you're doing." 

"Oh yeah actually I have two phones now. One for any Beacon Hills shit and one to give other people. I think I might travel for awhile? I had an idea maybe to start hunting, not necessarily just werewolves, but other supernatural things. I haven't discussed that with my dad yet and I probably won't yet. I'm gonna stick with my cousins and when that week is done I'll just tell my dad I'm traveling or something. I'll mention it eventually but I don't want him to worry too much. Oh hey gimme your phone I wanna put my new number in just in case you need it and you can't get a hold of me on my other one." Stiles made grabby hands until Lydia handed over her phone. 

The two of them talked about their plans for the future for another hour, until Stiles figured he should probably leave if he wanted to get to a motel by a decent time.

"Don't get yourself killed or I'll make Peter tell me how bring you back just so I can kick your ass and kill you, okay? And if you make me talk to Peter I'll hate you forever because he's a damn creep."

"Okay but you have to admit that he's gotten a lot less creepy since he came back from death right?"

"You try having a dead guy in your brain. Seriously though Stiles, take care of yourself okay? If you die I won't have anyone to help me take over the world."

"Trust me Lyds, you could definitely take over the world by yourself. Hey, if Scott is an idiot hit him for me okay? And don't let him do any stupid shit that I'll have to come back and keep him from doing, because the two day trip is so not worth it." Stiles grabbed Lydia and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'll make sure I let him know exactly why you left too. He can feel guilty because he's an asshole who practically ditched my best friend." 

"You know you're amazing right?"

"Oh I’ve been told."

"I love you."

"I know."

***

Stiles' next two days were filled with continuous driving, only breaking to stop at every gas station he saw, not knowing the next time he'd find one, and once to stop at a motel for twelve hours to try and catch up on some sleep. Keyword being try.

He ended up getting about two hours of sleep, but woke up to a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. He ended up going online and reading up on the town he was meeting the Winchesters in, to see if there was any assorted supernatural activity going on. He was about to be spending a week with two people who more than likely had no knowledge of the other side of life. He noticed there were people getting drained of blood, with bite marks on the spot between their neck and shoulder. 

_Of course there would be vampires in the town I'm meeting them in. Not like this can be easy or anything._

The count was only at two so far, so there was probably only one or two, meaning he could take care of them by himself easily. 

_Hopefully by the time I get there the body count won't raise._

***

"Tell me again why we have to meet the kid somewhere instead of making him drive to us? Also how the hell are we supposed to hide the obviously suspicious part about us living in an underground bunker filled with a shit ton of supernatural lore?" Dean grumbled as he got into his car, throwing his duffel bag in the back. 

Sam sighed as he slid into the passenger seat, tossing his bag next to his brother's. "It's only for a week, and Cass and I warded the library and the dungeon and anything else questionable. He can still access the non supernatural related books so he won't get completely bored, but he won't have the desire to go anywhere else. And we already discussed this, we're telling him we inherited the place from our grandfather, and it’s where we’re crashing until we have an actual house. As for the reason we're meeting him somewhere, I was looking around and it looks like we've got a vamp or two heading up through the town we're meeting him in. I figured it would be better to have an excuse to go out of town instead of leaving right as he got here."

"Why are we even dealing with a bratty teenager anyways? I've dealt with too many  bratty teenagers, I'm only thirty two, I'm too young for this." Dean flipped on the radio as he pulled out of the garage. 

"You can live with it for a week, it won't kill you, I promise."

"I deserve pie for this, I hope you know this." 

Sam sighed, starting to get annoyed by his brother. "He's family Dean, he's going through shit at home and we're just helping him get away from it until he can figure out what he's doing. It's not like we're gonna keep him or something." 

***

Stiles stumbled into his motel room in the town he was meeting the Winchester's in. He had just finished getting rid of the vampire he had found out about the day before. Like he originally thought there was only one, but it had managed to drop another body before he could get to it. 

He sighed and leaned his machete up against the desk in his room. 

_Should have started driving as soon as I discovered the damn thing. Now there's another person dead and I could have prevented that._

He tossed the shirt and pants he was wearing into a bag to deal with later. He'd probably have to toss them unless he could somehow convince Sam and Dean that the blood was paint or something. Stiles plugged in his new phone after texting Sam his room number, then wandered into the bathroom for a shower.

***

When Stiles finished his shower he realized he had left his shirt in the other room, so he went out to grab it. He left the bathroom and walked towards the desk to find a woman who looked to be about mid twenties, standing by his bed. 

"Who the fuck are you and why exactly are you in my bedroom?" 

She opened her mouth to reveal extended fangs. "You're the scum that killed my sister." 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck **fuck.** Of course there's another one. Why would my life be easy? _

"What makes you think I would kill someone?"

"I could smell your blood. I smell her blood on you. You're going to pay for her death." 

"This is where you try to kill me isn't it? Whatcha gonna do? Rip my throat out with your teeth?" Stiles laughed to himself while internally panicking. 

The vamp rushed at him as he put his hand behind him and got a decent grip on his machete. 

_This has to be timed perfectly._

She was seven feet away. _Six, five, four-_

_Now._

He swung. Her head detached from her body and blood spurted all over him and the wall behind him. Her body fell to the ground, knocking over a lamp and shattering it in the process. 

There was a loud bang from the other side of the room and two men burst in, one armed with a gun. 

Stiles froze like a deer caught in headlights. "I swear to god I have an explanation for this."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you’d like! By the way I have no clue how old I’m making Peter and Chris so yeP. Okay that’s all enjoy your day imma ye e t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa sorry it’s been a bit, but some things have happened to make it a bit difficult to write. I got grounded from my laptop so I’m doing this all on my phone, and it’s the week of the Fourth of July and mom is planning this huge-ass party because we’re hosting a pastor from out of the country I don’t remember wherE. (Like he’s not staying in our house but we’re the ones who are showing him around Chicago and whatever.) Also just in general I may or may not have been writing unrelated Steter one shots instead of this?
> 
> Like usual, no beta, mistakes belong to this b o i. :’)

Dean pulled into a parking spot at the motel where they were meeting Stiles.

The two brothers grabbed their bags from the backseat of Baby, and Sam checked his phone to see what room Stiles said he was in. 

"Once we get settled in, at first light I say we go investigate. If Stiles is awake, say we're just going to get breakfast or something." Sam told his brother before they got up to the building. Once they got to Stiles' room they were about to knock when they heard two loud crashes, then the shattering of glass, along with a shout. Dean and Sam looked at each other, then Sam slammed open the door as Dean grabbed his gun. 

The door opened to reveal what looked to be Stiles, splattered with blood, holding a machete, standing over the decapitated body of a woman, her head lying a few feet away. When Stiles noticed the two of them he froze. 

_"I swear to god I have an explanation for this."_ Stiles raised his hands in the air.

"Holy crap." Sam gasped out when he saw the lifeless woman on the floor. "Stiles?!"

"How about you drop the damn machete and you can give us whatever explanation that is." Dean told the horrified looking kid. 

"Yep I'm Stiles. That's my name." He dropped the machete on the ground and kicked it towards the men. "You're Dean right?" He nodded towards the taller of the two. "And that's Sam?"

"Tell us why you're standing over a dead body first." Dean squatted to pick up the weapon, still aiming at the teen. He had his suspicions about what was going on, but didn't want to take chances in case he was wrong. 

"Shit okay uh... I've never actually had to explain this to anyone before? Fuck. Okay first of all I'm not some kind of serial killer, she came at me first. No that sounds stupid. Plus I had a very serial killer-y weapon. Uh... You know what screw it you guys probably already think I'm insane so how much worse can it get? She was a vampire. Like the whole _I vant to thuck your blood type of vampire._ " Stiles over exaggerated his rolling of his R's. "Full on pointy teeth, enhanced vision, and hearing, and also smell. Which I forgot. Which fucking sucked for me because once a killy vampire gets your sent you're screwed for life unless you kill the damn thing. She came at me because I killed her sister earlier.. wait that sounds horrible.. anyways her sister was dropping bodies on the edge of town, and she, the one I killed not the sister, she's dead... her I also killed, but earlier, traced me here. I thought there was only one so she caught me off guard. Also before you ask, no you can't kill vampires with a stake to the heart, that would just piss them off. Decapitation is the only way to do it, and if you don't believe me check inside her mouth, she has fangs. Anyways, I'm not crazy please don't shoot me?" 

Sam and Dean stared at each other for a good three minutes while Stiles shifted side to side nervously. 

"Check her mouth. See if the kid's a baby psycho or a baby hunter."

Sam knelt down to check her gums.  "The kid's right, she's a vamp. Probably the one you and I were gonna go after."

"So, Stiles, you're a hunter?" Dean questioned his cousin as he put his gun back in his waistband. "Sammy want to go grab the bag from the car? Also one of the flasks with water?"

"Wait are you guys-"

"Yeah, we're hunters. And yes I'm Dean and he's Sam." Dean cut him off. "How the hell did you learn about this stuff kid? Last I knew your hometown was basically perfect besides that one house fire a few years back."

"Well okay I wouldn't really consider myself a hunter? More like I've trained under a werewolf hunter and read a lot of books. My best friend got bit when we were in high school and I spent quite a few full moons hitting him with rolled up newspapers when he got too growly, and things went downhill from there." Stiles stared explaining as Sam went outside to go grab things from the car. Stiles realized he was probably telling them way too much, but if necessary he could always warn Lydia, also even though he didn't really have a reason to yet, for some unknown reason he trusted the two men. 

"Downhill as in?.. Did you have to gank him?" 

"No but sometimes I'd like to, the damn idiot." The youngest of the three men sighed. 

"So are you saying your hometown has werewolves?" 

"Yeah, but controlled ones, who form a pack. They don't go on killing sprees if that's what you're asking, and there's a... family of hunters who lives in town to keep them in line. Only omegas or packs with serious issues really end up going on killing sprees. Or alphas without packs because that drives them slowly insane, it's highkey scary." Okay yes definitely telling them too much.

"Omegas?" Sam questioned as he came back in the room, rather large duffle bag in hand, which he dropped on the floor after handing a flask to Dean.

"Omegas are werewolves without a pack, feral, but weak. They can't control their shifts on the full moon, and it doesn't take much to kill them, just a silver bullet. That's usually the type that I'm assuming hunters like yourselves deal with. Is that a body bag?"

"No, I brought it for the lamp." Sam deadpanned. "Do you two wanna stop talking and help me deal with her?" Sam grunted as he started dragging the vampire's corpse into the bag. 

"Nah, you're doing great Sammy, keep up the good work." Dean smirked at his brother who was clearly struggling, then turned back towards Stiles. "So basically they haven't killed anyone. And why should we trust you on this? Who says you aren't just protecting your friend?" Dean unscrewed the flask Sam had previously given him and promptly flung some of the contents into Stiles' face. 

Stiles yelped in surprise, then glared at his older cousin, clearly fed up with shit. "Oi! You didn't have to go for the face! I have arms you know! Honestly even if you don't trust me and you decide to kill every wolf in my hometown, you wouldn't get very far. Now saying that all, I'm assuming the reason you wanted to meet me here was so you could deal with the vampires in town? So do we wanna just start driving to your place or?" Stiles went over to his bag he had in the room, dried his face and changed shirts again. "By the way I hope you have a washing machine. I have like three shirts covered in blood now."

"Guys seriously someone help me with this." Sam complained, still struggling with the body. 

"I gotta clean up all the blood and steal a lamp from the room next door so I don't get charged for the broken one. Ask your brother for help." He went to grab a couple cloths from his bag to start washing down the desk. "Hey won't dragging a human sized duffle bag from a motel at one in the morning be a little bit suspicious? We are so putting it in your car."

"Assuming the death trap of a Jeep we parked next to is yours, yeah, we're putting it in my car. You barely have a trunk." 

"If you ever call my baby that again yours will be the next head to hit the floor Dean Winchester." Stiles stated with venom in his voice.

"Dear god there's another one." Sam groaned as he stuck the vamp's head in the bag. "Why is everyone in my family sexually attracted to their cars?" 

***

After cleaning up, the Winchester brothers put Stiles through the basic testing to figure out if he was something besides humans, and the boy had put them through his own, Sam had chosen to ride with Stiles in order to give directions, and learn more about him in the car ride back to the bunker, as well as let him know a bit about what it was they did. Stiles told him mostly the same things he told Dean, adding a few more details here and there, and explaining more about his hometown. He didn't mention any names so the Winchesters wouldn't be able to look people up, just in case they decided his word wasn't enough. 

"So why did you decide to leave?" Sam finally decided to ask. 

"That, my ridiculously tall friend (you totally shot up since we were kids like _damn_ ) is a story for when I know you better. But to give you a basic answer, my... Alpha and I had two different mindsets. I'm okay with getting rid of threats to the town, he prefers to make treaties and talk peace, usually putting more people in danger. Plus his version of a 'pack' is absolute shit. He thinks of packs as a way to gain strength, not as family."

"The hunter family you mentioned, if it came down to it they'd be the ones to stop the threats in town then, since you chose to leave?" 

_Less of a family now and more like a lone Chris... Sam so doesn't need to know that. Plus Peter would help him out if it meant saving his own ass._ "If it did come down to it they'd keep anything from harming the town, even if it meant giving up their lives in its place. Okay on to the important questions. Is there a decent diner nearby where we're going? Because I need my curly fry fix or people will be getting hurt." 

"I think there's one but you'd have to ask Dean, he's the one more into that sort of stuff. His idea of food is burgers and pie, whereas I usually go the healthier route, not that it's that easy when you're constantly on the road." 

Stiles laughed as he thought of something. "Hey I force my dad to eat healthy crap all the time, so if you ever need any recipes I'd be happy to give them to you, or cook for you guys sometime. I've gotten pretty good at disguising healthy shit as edible food."

"You're welcome to the kitchen any time." Sam told the boy, secretly hoping he'd take him up on the offer. "Take a right here."

"Alright so I should probably ask Dean too, but I was planning on starting hunting after staying with you guys, do you think Dean would be okay if I stuck around for a few months and hunted with you two?" Stiles chewed on his lip. _I'm probably overstepping, we may be related but that barely makes us family. They probably don't want some bratty teenager hanging around longer than necessa-_

"I'll talk to Dean about it but I think he'll be fine with it. We already know from today you can stand your ground." 

Stiles blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer. "You mean you'd be fine with me tagging along?"

"Yeah, I mean we'll probably have to figure out the car situation since Dean's car doesn't really have a lot of space, and your car, no offense, needs some work done, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." 

"One, don't talk about my baby, I plan to work on Roscoe soon, two, you mentioned a bunker, what kinda bunker are we talking about? Like end of the world take cover kind of bunker?"

"Take a left at the sign. Trust me, whatever I try to describe it with, won't be enough words. You said you read a lot of lore right? Originally when Dean and I thought you didn't know anything about the supernatural, we warded off some parts of the bunker but since you do, we have a library with more than enough to keep you occupied for a lifetime or two. Alright we're almost here just take one last right and I can park your car for you so you can head in through the front door." 

"If you manage to harm Roscoe in any way I'll kill you." 

"Don't worry I haven't managed to destroy Dean's car yet, I'll treat yours with the same respect." 

***

Although Dean had stopped to burn the body of the vampire, he had managed to arrive a half hour before them due to Stiles getting lost even with Sam's directions, so when Sam had parked the car, both him and Dean came out the front door to walk Stiles inside. 

"Holy shit." Stiles' mouth dropped open in awe. "How do you own a place so- holy _shit._ " 

"Come on, I'll show you around." Sam laughed and started leading his cousin around the bunker, after Dean announced that he was going to go to sleep. 

When they finally got to the library-

"Is this what heaven is like? I think I'm honestly about to cry. Or jizz my pants. Is it possible to be sexually attracted to books? I think I'm sexually attracted to books. Also cars. Wait would that be a form of bisexuality? Or polysexuality since I clearly like dick too." Stiles' brain to mouth filter apparently needed to be replaced yet again, although Sam didn't seem to care, almost as if he was around someone else without a brain to mouth filter quite frequently. 

"If this is what you believe heaven to be like it is possible that your heaven will resemble this in some way, Mieczyslaw." A gravely and kinda hot voice from behind him spoke up. 

"Wait Mi- Mie- what?" Sam attempted to stutter out the name. 

"Mieczyslaw. The boy's name. Although he prefers to be called 'Stiles' as not many humans can pronounce his name." 

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Stiles demanded. 

"Sorry uh, Stiles, this is Castiel, he's an angel of the lord." Sam explained to him apologetically, as he forgot to warn the boy of the socially awkward angel. 

"Angel as in wings and glowing faces that can blind you and heaven and shit? So heaven is real? Things I've read about angels are more than likely true?" Cass gave one short nod and Stiles got a thoughtful look in his eye, and opened his mouth like he was about to ask about something but decided against it, choosing to ask something else. 

"Wait what do you mean my heaven. Does everyone get their own personal spots in heaven then? Can more than one person be in one part of heaven?"

"Typically soulmates are put together, unless something separates them causing their bond to break." The angel replied. 

"Soulma- Well then.. I'm just gonna go spend like four days buried in books, bye." He turned away from the angel and the hunter, not wanting to comprehend that yes, apparently some people are meant to be together. He started inspecting the shelves surrounding them. From what he could see there were thousands of different books, many about supernatural creatures, but also many about magic and spells. As he wandered around he could still hear Sam's failed attempts at pronouncing his name, and Castiel trying to help the best he could. 

***

Once Stiles had grabbed a few books he wanted to read, (and by a few, I mean two stacks, he made Sam carry one of them) Sam showed him to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Alright that one belongs to me, that one is Dean's, that one is Castiel's, and that one... it's just off limits." He pointed to four different doors. "Other than that just pick a room that speaks to you and it's yours." 

Stiles decided not to question the off limits room, which had assorted Harry Potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and a whole bunch of of other fandom related stickers plastered all over it, and decided to go towards a room closer to the end of the hall. He pushed open the door to find a surprisingly nice room, with its own bathroom, a full sized bed by the wall at the back, and decent lighting, along with a comfortable looking chair with a reading lamp in the corner. There was a desk on the right, where he deposited his armload of books, and Sam did the same. He was definitely going to be changing the sheets later, but for now he just wanted to pass out as soon as possible. 

"I can also help bring your stuff in, and make Cass help as well." Sam offered the teen. 

"Yeah that'd be great if you don't mind it." Even though Sam had seemed to accept the teen, Stiles was still somewhat worried he was overstepping his boundaries. After all, they hadn't really known each other that well when they were kids. 

Between the three of them it only took two trips, Stiles filling what would have been silence if it was just the hunter and the angel, with constant questions and random facts that coming from anyone else would have been annoying or boring, but somehow the boy managed to make everything he said seem interesting or humorous. 

"I'll leave you to unpack and sleep then. Goodnight Stiles. Don't feel like you need to get up early in the morning, considering it's almost seven." Sam noted the dark circles under Stiles' eyes. "Feel free to wander." 

"Yo, thanks for putting up with me and all the help... and the tear worthy library." 

"We're family kid, don't mention it." Sam grinned as he turned to walk out of Stiles' room. 

"I'm not a kid!" Stiles called out after him. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my reasoning as why the boys are so accepting of Stiles and his past is because of the fact they’ve slowly been learning to realize that just because something isn’t human, doesn’t make it evil. (See our boy Garth.) 
> 
> Fun fact, this was actually just supposed to be Chris/Stiles, but Peter just kinda weaseled his way in here like the slightly self obsessed asshole we all know and love.
> 
> Oh and as you can probably tell this totally doesn’t really go with canon and I have no idea what season this would be set in for Supernatural so yEet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, long time no see? Life has happened in the form of chapters four and five deleting themselves. I recovered some of my writing, but it put me in a major slump. Also, my cat Rory Pond went missing, I raised him from eight weeks old, he was only two. Then we also saved three kittens from certain death, I named mine Moriarty. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter although it may seem rushed and not fully put together.

Stiles finished unpacking rather quickly, as he didn't bring much with him in the first place, so it only took a couple of hours. By the time he had managed to settle into his room he felt slightly tired, but probably not enough to fall asleep. Sam had earlier connected all his devices to the WiFi in the place, so he decided to watch Netflix until he could leave his room without his cousins wondering if he had slept at all, or until he passed out. He messaged his dad and Lydia to let him know he was safe with the Winchesters, questioning how the actual hell there was service down there.

He heard his old phone go off and he checked it to see multiple messages from none other than Chris.

_Honestly, I don't wanna deal with this. Although he's probably worried about me. Dammit._

Stiles made the choice to look at the messages. One of them was just him asking to talk, the other two were asking if he was okay and if he made it safely. It kinda weirded out him out that Chris guessed when he'd be there but then again he's Chris, and Chris is an overprotective old man sometimes.

He typed out what he hoped was an uninterested sounding text.

**Stiles: I'm fine, at my cousins'**

_It's not like I want to ignore him, I just want to pretend he doesn't exist and make him go away. Okay yes actually I want to ignore him he can screw off until I get a proper eight hours of sleep. So basically until hell freezes over. How does one deal with life knowing they slept with someone who one, may or may not have a significant other, and two, clearly would like to continue things, but you'll more than likely never see them again? By ignoring the problem of course. Not like my therapist would question that at all. Shit, I should get a new therapist if I'm gonna stay in town for a while, I definitely need that._

_I wonder if a supernatural therapist is a thing? I know of a lot of people that would have needed one. Kate, for example. Perhaps Gerard. Maybe if they just talked to a professional about all their shit they'd be less shooty and emotionless. That'd solve a good third of all the batshit crazy hunters out there._

Stiles got lost in his thoughts until he had slipped into a pleasantly dreamless sleep, the episode of Sherlock still playing in his headphones.

***

Dean was making coffee in the kitchen and Sam was at the table as Stiles wandered into the room looking slightly more rested than he did when they first saw him.

"Please tell me you're making coffee?"

Dean didn't say anything to that, just handed him a mug and watched as the teens' expression lit up.

Stiles took one big gulp and sighed. "I realize I barely know you but I love you so much." He dropped into a seat at the table across from Sam, and Dean slid a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of them both, then set one down for himself.

"So we figured we'd let you settle in for the next few days before we started anything hardcore, plus we don't really know how much you know hunting-wise," Dean told Stiles as he took his seat. He looked at his cousin questioningly. "What do you know about demons?"

Stiles sighed with a dark but pained look in his eyes. "Definitely too much."

Sam glanced at his older brother with a knowing look. "If you don't want to tell us everything right now you don't have to, but we would like to know what happened eventually, and whatever you can tell us now would be helpful. Did it get to someone close to you?"

"Damn, what happened to me not having to tell you guys?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and Sam looked sheepish. "Extremely close. Close as in myself. I never wanted to feel that again." The youngest of the cousins' eyes switched to pure darkness as he spoke. He had gotten to the point where he could finally talk about it again, thanks to Chris and surprisingly Peter and Derek, but that still never made it easy. "It was called a Nogitsune. They're not usually something most hunters come across, I know. Long story short, even with my former deathly fear of needles, that's why I'm all inked up now."

"So you have an anti-possession tattoo? Does that work just for uh... Nogitsunes?" Sam questioned the younger man.

"You know when people claim for your first tattoo it needs to have some meaning behind it or some shit? For this form of magic, that's sorta what it is. The tattoo has a specific meaning to me, which forms a bond between me and the tattoo. Throw in some magic ink, a few fancy chants, and nothing is getting in my body that I don't want there." Stiles explained, then a question popped into his head. "So if you guys know about anti-possession tattoos, do you guys have some then? You'd better or I'd smack you."

"We have your basic every day keeping hells demons out tattoos. I assume what you have is stronger?" Sam looked intrigued.

"Most likely but I'll look into it. Since Dean said we probably wouldn't be going anywhere I assume I can have time to research it? Plus I have two stacks of books in my room that need reading. Think I'd be able to find something on the tattoo thing in your library though? Is that sorted by the way? Because that is a lot of books and no matter how much I enjoy picking books at random, some form of sorting system would be great. Wait a second where's Castiel? Do angels eat? Or sleep? Wait do they pee? Oh man, I have a lot of questions for him. What is heaven like? Is it all streets of gold and people singing and shit or is it just earth but less killy? Is everyone separated in their parts one hundred percent of the time? Do animals actually go to heaven or no? What about werewolves because I read that they go to purgatory if they're shitty people but what about the decent ones? I wonder if Peter went to purgatory... or hell... I should make someone ask him. I'd ask Lyds but she still holds a grudge against him. Not that I blame her but still." Stiles stopped his random mumbling when he noticed that Sam had started to clean up after food, and also realized he just dropped two names of his former pack. Choosing to change the subject quickly, he asked Sam if he could help with anything.

After Sam pretty much shoved him into the library with a "go enjoy yourself, also if you talk to your dad tell him I say hello." Stiles gave up on trying to help (after at least putting his plate in the sink) and headed towards the library.

***

" _Christopher_. You ruined my three-month plan to woo him." Peter practically whined at his significant other as he dramatically dropped down on the couch next to him.

Chris raised an eyebrow in question, pulling the werewolf towards him. "I'm sorry, you had a plan to _woo_ him?"

" _Yes_. And you _ruined_ it. Now he's run off to who knows where with cousins he barely knows. What if they're serial killers? He could be lying in a ditch right now and you'd never know. You'd better message him every day or I'll go hunt him down myself. Wait no, _I_ will message him every day. You suck."

The grumbling turned into content sighing as Chris pulled his wolf's head into his lap and started running his hand through his hair. "Stop worrying Peter, you underestimate him."

"I don't underestimate him. I'm perfectly aware of how capable he is of taking down Derek or Scott, hell maybe even myself. I just don't want him to be caught off guard and then we have to go with his dad to collect a body." Peter nuzzled into Chris' touch, his voice getting muffled by the action. "Plus I had a plan to get him to fall in love with _both_ of us, not just you. Now he's run away and we'll never see him again."

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to remove him from our lives if we wanted to. Stop pouting, he was going to leave even if I didn't sleep with him, and you were out of town at the time."

Peter tilted his head up to look at Chris. "Why Christopher, were you lonely without me?" When Chris averted his eyes Peter's small grin turned into a smirk.

"Shut up Peter." Chris started to move his hand away from the werewolf's head.

Peter glared at the hand like it had offended him somehow then turned his gaze back towards Chris. "You stopped."

"You're being an asshole." Chris snarked.

"That's why you love me, dear. If you don't keep moving your hand I'm going to go follow Stiles to Kansas and run away with him and you can sit here all alone and grumpy by yourself." Peter kept his glare towards the offending hand until Chris finally gave in and continued running it through Peter's hair, causing Peter to gradually slip into a dreamless sleep.

But only after Chris had mumbled about him being an amazing hunter and he'd find them in no time.

***

Stiles was curled up on a rather squishy chair in the library when his old phone went off.

**CreeperWolf: hello darling, I see you've decided to skip town.**

**Stiles: Darling?.. really?... Is there something you need Zombie-Wolf?**

**CreeperWolf: Simply checking in. If you're in need of anything let me know. Your former pack happens to be in quite a bit of distress over this you know.**

**Stiles: I think I'll manage.**

**CreeperWolf: Aw... why so cold?**

**Stiles: No offense but you're sorta creepy at times.**

**CreeperWolf: Only to you sweetheart.**

Stiles sighed in annoyance, rolled his eyes and shoved his phone away from him.

"Problems?" Dean walked into the room and dropped onto the one newer looking piece of furniture in the library, a black recliner.

"Nothing you can help with. Just an asshole from back home." Stiles phone went off once more. "Speak of the Devil."

**Scott McCall: dude where the hell are you**

**Scott McCall: everyone says they havent seen you except lydia and mr argent**

**Scott McCall: come on man answer**

**Scott McCall: stiles if you dont answer im callinf your dad**

Scott McCall: ok fine im calling your dad

Stiles cursed under his breath. "Okay, apparently not the same asshole. I was hoping I'd have a couple more days before the pack started messaging me. Shit." He went to his contacts and opened up Chris Argent's info.

**Stiles: Tell them, both Peter and Scott have messaged me.**

**Chris: I'll make Scott call a meeting. By the way, how are you doing Stiles? Have things calmed down since getting away from Beacon Hills? Are your cousins treating you well?**

**Stiles: I'm fine, they're great. Gotta go my cousin wants to talk.**

***

Stiles groaned and slammed his head against the table next to him. Scott had been spamming his phone nonstop since apparently leaving was against the law according to the all-knowing alpha. It had barely been ten minutes before Chris had apparently said that he'd left. "Damn the Pack. They can go fuck themselves for all I care." Suddenly something inside him felt like it snapped and he found himself gasping for air. "Son of a _bitch_."

**Scott McCall: you left without telling me?**

**Scott McCall: what the hell man your gonna get yourself killed**

**Scott McCall: you know this means your out of the pack**

No matter how much Stiles had needed to leave, he was still holding onto his pack bonds out of sentiment, or maybe hope for what they used to have before Scott discovered his alpha power. Now that Scott had completely rejected it, the pain was worse than that time he had appendicitis while dealing with shapeshifters and getting stabbed in the process. That was a fun one to try and explain at the hospital.

"Stiles? Hey, kid are you okay?" Dean rushed to the teen's side as soon as he had noticed his pained breathing.

"I'll be... fine. Just gotta... need to wait it out." He choked out in between gasps, the pain in his chest slowly getting less constricting. "Pack bonds breaking. That shi- that shit hurts like hell. _God_ , I hope Scott feels like this too. Oh Jesus, what would this feel like if I had a stronger bond with someone and it broke?"

Dean texted for Sam to go get some water as he sat with the boy. Sure, he barely knew his cousin, and if he turned out to be any form of a threat he'd end him if necessary, but he is blood, and he wouldn't just leave him there to work this out by himself. He heard Stiles' phone go off a few more times before he grabbed it and turned it off.

"You've got your other one in case your dad needs you or something, you can ignore them for now," Dean grunted as Stiles tried to protest. "Just so you know I'm horrible at comforting and being squishy. That's Sammy's job usually, but I do what I can. Come on you're going to go lay down."

"I'll be fine just- just gimme a minute."

"Hey, even if you think you're gonna be fine we want you at your best when we go hunting so shut up and let's go." Dean ushered Stiles towards what was now his bedroom, after yelling at Sam to tell him where they were headed. "Plus if you die while we could at least try to stop it, our deaths are on you. I do _not_ wanna be by your father with a gun and a dead child."

Dean may not have been a soft fluffy "let's talk about your feelings" type of guy, but Stiles was family, and you don't leave family to suffer shattered pack bonds with their asshole pack without at least trying to do something to help with the pain.

Shortly after he made Stiles sit down on the bed, Sam entered the room with water and a sandwich, and a pile of Stiles' things he left in the library, which he set down on the table beside Stiles' bed.

"Okay so just a suggestion, never join a pack then get pushed out of said pack, it hurts like a motherfucker, zero out of ten do not recommend. Also for most packs bonds aren't as weak as Scott's and mine were so I'd guess the pain would be way worse."

"Shut up and eat the sandwich kid. Hey Sammy, where's Cass? Couldn't he do something for the pain?"

Sam started to speak but Stiles interrupted. "I'm not a kid Dean."

"Eat the sandwich."

"I don't know where he is, I think he left again, and I haven't heard from him since this morning when we helped Stiles bring his stuff in." Sam looked both a combination of annoyed and concerned. "Hey what do you think Garth would know about this?"

"Who's Garth? Another hunter?"

" _Eat_."

"Calm the fuck down Dean I'm eating, Jesus." Stiles started talking around a mouthful of food. "If you want me to shut up you should leave the room or something."

"Garth is a hunter, yes. But he's also a close friend and a bitten werewolf. Some... Bad shit happened with his pack awhile ago so I was thinking it's possible he's dealt with something like this." Sam explained, ignoring Stiles' and Dean's argument.

"With one of your hunter friends being a werewolf you sure don't know shit about them. Also, shut up Dean I'm done with the sandwich so don't you dar-"

"Well then drink some water. Stay hydrated."

"Dear _God_ , is this how I've made my dad feel all these years?" Stiles dramatically flopped back onto his pillows.

"I'm gonna go call Garth. Dean let's leave Stiles to rest." Sam basically had to shove Dean out of the room after handing Stiles the things he'd left in the library. Dean reluctantly left after Sam mentioned that if he stayed in there Stiles wouldn't get much sleep.

Once they had gone, Stiles checked his phone to see three new notifications.

**CreeperWolf: I thought you would like to know, that caused McCall to hit the floor. He's currently nursing a rather large headache, and apparently "his heart hurts"**

There was an image attached of Scott, curled up on the couch, with a pained expression across his face, looking rather pale, hand clutching his chest.

**CreeperWolf: I definitely should have bitten you, not him. Damn my power crazed state.**

Peter may have been a complete and utter creep, but somehow his words brought comfort, and he wasn't sure if it was the second message he sent that did it or the fact that Scott was in physical pain.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have thought I already published this chapter? And I didn’t? So I decided to look it over and I started editing a l o t? Mmmmmwhoops? I’m sorry it took so long but a lot of shit has happened since August. My cat went missing, we had to put my dog to sleep, my step grandma passed away, and uh yeah long story short it’s been a shit couple of months. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Stiles didn't end up getting any sleep after all, but he did get a few hours of reading done before Sam knocked on the door to his room.

He sat on the end of Stiles' bed and faced him. "Garth said it may be different for humans, but basically we're supposed to be making sure you don't close yourself off, and that you keep taking care of yourself. For wolves, if they're rejected from a pack it can drive them to omega if they close themselves off from people around them, but for humans, it may just bring them into a form of depression. Apparently touch starvation is also a thing."

"Been there, done that, I lived. So thank you for your help, but you guys don't really have to do anything for me, we're practically strangers after all." Stiles somehow already managed to do exactly what he wasn't supposed to before Sam gave him one of his many bitch faces.

"I'm assuming you've noticed what Dean's been doing right? He's not doing that just because he has to. Your dad has never been anything but kind to us, and you're a lot like him. Maybe we barely know you Stiles, but if we didn't want you here you'd already be on your own."

There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke. "Dean was right. You are the squishy one."

"Dean can screw off. He pretends he has no feelings, but he's probably more emotional than any of us." Sam paused for a second. "Garth also said the main reason this is really so painful for you is that your bond was rejected, you didn't make the choice to leave, combined with your pack bonds, while being faded, they were well established. You said you went through a lot with your pack, so while you may be pissed at your former alpha and hate everything he believes in, your bonds were still there for you to hold on to. Let's not forget that when Scott rejected you, you were probably hit with a few other bonds breaking as well."

"So basically in the back of my head, I'm still trying to keep my connection with them. Thank you brain, you've been a great help, perish please." Stiles thought about the bonds he felt snap. There were only three he could still feel. Peter's was still there, he could feel Lydia, and Derek, while sort of weak, if he focused enough he could sense it.

Sam handed Stiles a piece of paper with a number on it. "That's Garth's number. You may be human, but he said since you've been a part of a pack for so long things will be hard on you, so if you have any questions, you can text him."

"Uhh, sure? I mean thanks? I'll seriously be fine." Stiles phone buzzed as he spoke, so he grabbed it from his side table.

**CreeperWolf: I hope you're doing alright darling.**

"Just so you know I gave Garth your number too. If you don't text him he will text you. He's very... Well, let's just say he'll definitely spam the crap out of you until you reply."

"So you gave me my own personal stalker? I already have one or two of those you know."

**CreeperWolf: I certainly hope you don't plan to close yourself off from people. Even if your cousins don't know about the supernatural, spend more time with them.**

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which..." He quickly went to the werewolf's contact information and changed his name.

"I'll let you get to that then. If you need anything let me or Dean know, and also if Dean gets too mom-like lemme know. He basically raised me growing up, and I don't think he ever really left that." Sam stood up to leave.

**StalkerWolf: Make sure you're staying hydrated.**

**StalkerWolf: Also eating.**

**Stiles: don't worry, my cousins have been overly attentive. they're forcing me to be all social and make sure I eat and stuff. they're worse than you honestly.**

**Stiles: when the hell did you start caring so much btw**

**StalkerWolf: Why Stiles, you're one of the only pack members I don't want to strangle on a regular basis, I thought you knew?**

**Stiles: i'm glad you don't want to strangle me?...**

**Stiles: wait on a regular basis? how often do you want to strangle me??**

**StalkerWolf: Only when you do incredibly idiotic things, such as putting up with your "pack" for so long or putting yourself directly into harm's way. I realize you're able to handle things on your own, but while you may be able to stand up for yourself, you humans can be such fragile things.**

**Stiles: so basically you want to strangle me like all the time.**

**StalkerWolf: Only about 80% of the time.**

**Stiles: bite me.**

**StalkerWolf: I offered, you said no.**

**Stiles: why didn't you do it anyway?**

**StalkerWolf: Consent is something that's very important to me Stiles. I would never make someone take something they didn't want, and I'm not just talking about the bite.**

**Stiles: are you intentionally trying to be pervy or does it come naturally?**

**Stiles: also what about Scott?**

**StalkerWolf: You'll just have to find that out for yourself darling.**

**StalkerWolf: Also I was out of my mind at the time I bit Scott if you recall.**

**Stiles: ... i'm gonna go.**

**Stiles: eat food.**

**Stiles: food is good.**

Stiles was about to put down his phone when he paused and made a decision.

**Stiles: hey Stalker-Wolf?**

**StalkerWolf: I thought you were eating food?**

**Stiles: ###-###-####**

**Stiles: that's my new number.**

No sooner than he had sent the last message and thrown his phone across the room (into a cushioned chair, that thing needed to last him a few more months) Dean shoved into his room with a bowl of (formerly canned, he's not that fancy... usually.) soup, a package of oyster crackers, and a glass of ice water, all on a lap tray.

"Wakey wakey kid, gotta eat something so you don't drop dead!"

"First of all if I want to die I get to, and if you try to stop me you're going down with me."

There were about thirty seconds of silence while Dean stared at his cousin. He took a deep breath. "... just eat the damn soup kid." Dean plopped the tray in Stiles' lap, ruffled his hair and started walking away.

"Wait!" The older hunter paused. "Can you pass me my phone? It's in the chair. And it's far away. And I really need to do something important that could clearly save the world and does not at all have to do with me watching Netflix because why would I do that when I could do productive things with my life like reading or uh... something else..."

Dean gently tossed Stiles his phone.

Stiles saw it was a lost cause and let it hit him in the shoulder.

"Damn kid, you didn't even try."

"If I had, you'd be cleaning up soup while I play the 'oh no my soul hurts' card. Rule number one, when I am not hunting, don't throw shit. I will drop it or miss or try and end up with something or someone broken. There was this time when one of my pack mem- former pack members?" No that wasn't quite right... "Whatever, anyway, Peter, tossed me a water bottle while we were at his house and I tried catching it and while I did successfully catch it, I did drop it. After I tripped over the edge of his couch... and then slammed my knee on the edge of his coffee table as I fell... into a figurine that he refused to tell me the price of but it was really fuckin expensive. (I looked it up.) Said figurine is no more, and then when I went there the next time there were cut up pool noodles on the ends of all his sharp edges in his house, and I asked him why and he said he 'Stiles Proofed' it. I'm pretty sure he didn't even do it as a joke. Oh, also he put away literally everything breakable. Well except his hall mirror which he did regret later after an incident with a bungee cord and a goat but I mean it's not like I expected it to go to his house?" By the time the boy realized he was rambling, Dean had already pulled up a chair and was listening with a raised eyebrow and an intrigued expression on his face. "Uh sorry I kinda just start talking and don't really... stop? Unless someone tells me to shut up but I mean I'm guessing you're being polite since we haven't known each other long but you guys have my permission to just tell me to shut the fuck up whenever you want to because I know the rambling is obnoxious as hell so just tell me and I'll stop. Wait, shit I'm doing again I'm sorry."

"I really don't care how much you talk kid." Dean let out a huff that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Guess I'll have to keep throwing things at you until you gain some better reflexes. Now finish up your food and get your ass out of bed."

Stiles finished the rest of his food in between conversation with Dean. They spoke about Beacon Hills, the apocalypse, Noah, Bobby, their cars, and basically anything and everyone. They haven't spoken since they were kids, what else would you expect? You'd have thought by their interactions so far that it would be Sam and Stiles, but Stiles and Dean connected somehow. Both of them would do anything to protect family, anyone getting in the way would be put down.

Once Stiles was finished eating, Dean made him get out of bed and they went back to the library, where the three boys spent their time talking about what they'd do once Stiles was back to full health. They decided a test run would be the best option, then they'd go back to their routine of hunting and stopping the occasional apocalypse. You know, the usual.

***

As soon as Stiles was back in his room, he checked both his phones. The old one had no new notifications besides from Candy Crush, not that he expected much. The new one had nine new messages and one missed call.

The missed call was from his dad, so he chose to return it before he looked at the other notifications.

_"Hello?"_ Stiles grinned when he heard his father's voice.

"Hiya Daddy-O."

_"Hey kiddo, what's up?"_

"Not a whole lot, just saw that you called and wanted to check in."

_"Not a whole lot huh? Nothing important happened? Say with Scott? Or pack bonds?"_

"Whaaaaat? Like I'd keep something like that from you to keep you from endlessly and uselessly worrying about me. Pfffff."

_"Peter said to tell you hi."_

"... that bi-" Stiles remembered who he was talking to and caught himself before he swore. "Biscuit."

_"Biscuit?"_

_"Biscuit."_ He could practically hear Noah raising his eyebrows at him over the phone. "Seriously though pops, I'm fine. Sam and Dean are taking care of me."

"Are they getting suspicious about what's wrong?"

"Uhhhh well as it turns out, they have a small knowledge of the supernatural? There was an incident with a vampire? But yeah that's all taken care of and they're totally not freaked out by anything at all." Stiles chose to go with half-truths, instead of full out lying to his father. He'd feel better about it later when he told him the truth anyway.

_"You're going to start hunting again, aren't you?"_ The Sheriff did not sound at all surprised about this.

"Okay, I never said that!"

_"If you get killed I'm going to find out a way to drag you back just so I can kick your ass kiddo."_

"Huh... that's pretty much what Lydia said too."

_"Take care of yourself alright? And tell Sam and Dean if anything happens to you, they're dead."_

"Don't worry, I will. Also, murder won't get you re-elected for Sheriff."

_"Don't worry, no one will figure out who did it. Love you kiddo."_

"Love you too father dearest."

Once he hung up, he decided to look at the messages.

Two unknown numbers, and one message from Lydia.

**My Queen: So Scott seems to be out of commission since he officially kicked you out of the pack. Apparently, it hurt him more than it hurt you? I'm surprised you didn't reject the pack bond sooner.**

**Stiles: If I had, then he would have known something was up.**

**My Queen: Have you met him? He would have thought it was a bad case of werewolfy indigestion.**

Stiles laughed then went to check the messages from unknown numbers.

**Unknown: Heya Mieczyslaw Stilinski :)**

**Unknown: It's Garth**

**Unknown: The Boys told you about me right?**

**Unknown: If they didn't I'll kick their butts. >:(**

**Unknown: Anyway, if you need any information on packs, let me know.**

**Unknown: Although I'm guessing you have a lot of info already from what I've learned of you.**

**Unknown: Just make sure you're sleeping a lot.**

**Unknown: also socializing.**

**Stiles: how do you know that name?...**

Stiles quickly added Garth as a contact in his phone.

**Garth: Don't be silly, I looked you up of course. I'm impressed. You've done a lot of peacemaking with your former local packs.**

**Stiles: It was a group effort.**

**Garth: lol come on kid, don't lie to yourself.**

**Garth: Anyhoo, if you need anything just holler! :D**

**Stiles: Will do. Thanks.**

Stiles started to type out a question a few times but deleted it, but before he could exit the chat he got another message.

**Garth: I saw you were typing kiddo. Anything important?**

**Stiles: I could have just accidentally typed something you know.**

**Garth: But did you? :)**

**Stiles: ...**

**Stiles: what if I can still feel pack bonds even if I was kicked out?**

**Stiles: like there are a few people I can still feel some sort of connection with.**

**Garth: How close was your old pack?**

**Stiles: I don't really know. Not as close as a pack should be I think. Scott just kinda got close with the people he considered friends and let everyone do their own thing.**

**Garth: When a pack has a weak alpha, the other people in the pack may end up forming bonds stronger than what they have, or should have with an alpha. It's not something that happens too often, but when an inexperienced werewolf kills an alpha and ends up stuck with their own pack, it's not unlikely.**

**Stiles: So basically since we had a shitty pack some of us formed a smaller pack inside a pack due to the shittiness of the pack?...**

**Garth: Exactly! :)**

**Stiles: that makes no sense but okay then I guess?**

**Garth: Don't you have access to Sam and Dean's library?**

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the other message from an unknown number. It just said two words.

**Unknown: Hello Sweetie.**

Stiles had a guess on who it was.

**Stiles: What, are you River Song now?**

**Unknown: Well you certainly are talkative enough to be Matt Smith's Doctor, although you're rather lacking in the bow-tie department.**

**Stiles: ... I don't know if I should be impressed that you understood that reference, or weirded out that you just implied that we're married. You know you'd have to at least ask me on a date first right?**

Stiles slammed his face into his pillow at the message. Why the hell did he just send that?

**Unknown: I can't, you decided to skip town.**

**Stiles: Dude.**

**Stiles: Okay this is Peter though right**

**Stiles: Cause if not then I'd be extremely creeped out**

**Unknown: Yes darling, it's Peter.**

**Stiles: Can you prove it though?**

Peter sent a screenshot of their conversation with Stiles' other phone number.

**Stiles: Coolio. Welp I should probably sleep. Pack bonds shattering and all.**

**River Song: Goodnight Stiles, sleep well.**

**Stiles: Thanks. Also fuck you for talking to my dad. :)**

**River Song: As you wish.**

**Stiles: wait what**

Stiles glared at his phone waiting for a response, but one never came. He then chose to listen to music until he either passed out, or got bored after he yelled down the hallway at Dean and Sam that he was going to sleep, and not to wake him unless there was another apocalypse and they couldn't deal with it on their own.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stress bakes. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a kinda cracky filler-but-not-filler chapter to say sorry for disappearing on you all. A lot of things happened all at once so I ended up focusing on easier writing, but I’M BACK, and thank you all for staying with me you lovely people.

A pair of eyes snapped open in the dark.

_Cookies? Or cupcakes. Maybe muffins? **Pie.** Pie or peanut butter cookies? But also cake?_

***

Sam pried opened his eyes, stretched, and rolled out of his bed. He checked the clock.

6:32 AM.

He pulled on his running clothes, grabbed his running shoes, then headed to the kitchen to get some water before he headed out. As he got closer to the kitchen, the scent of peanut butter and something sweet hit him. He entered the kitchen to the sight of his cousin dashing back and forth across it, smudges of either powdered sugar or flour on his cheek, and peanut butter on his left pant leg.

"Um?"

"Hi Sam, do you want a cookie?" Sam got a tray of still-warm cookies shoved into his hands. "They're peanut butter and sprinkled in sugar. Oh also I'm making a raspberry cheesecake bundt cake which isn't actually cheesecake it just has cream cheese frosting but that's what the recipe called it so that's what I tell people it is- Hey! Does Dean like pie? Do _you_ like pie? I have pie. Like a lot of pie. Like four pies? Two apple cinnamon, one peach, and one cherry. Should I make a chocolate pie too? I bought the pudding for it but I haven't gotten to it yet. Hey, how are the cookies?"

Sam's eyes were wide and confused as he stared at Stiles. "The cookies are good... are you okay?"

"Absolutely great!"

"Where did you get all the baking stuff?"

Stiles grinned as he started mixing another bowl of cookie dough. "Well Dean has pretty much had me on lockdown all day while waiting for me to recover and Scott keeps messaging me- you know he got an Instagram just to spam me? He thinks I'm dangerous apparently, which is interesting cause I got the idea that he thought I'm just a defenseless useless human. Probably because he said I'm a defenseless useless human so I should let the werewolves deal with everything. So I waited until Dean fell asleep and I was going to just sleep or watch Netflix or something but then I got the urge to bake so now I'm baking! Have another cookie. Oh yeah, you asked how I got the stuff, I snuck out and went shopping. Muffin? They're gluten-free." The teen pulled a muffin pan out of the oven and set it on the counter.

"Stiles, how about you take a seat man. You look exhausted, when did you start baking? How much sleep did you get?" Sam tried guiding Stiles towards a chair but promptly got his hand slapped away.

"At like one. And none. And also fuck off I have to get the cookies into the oven."

"Are you a stress baker?"

"What makes you think that? Maybe the pies? Or is it the loaves of bread on the table. Oh hey, do you want any bread? Or is it the endless amount of stress I tried getting away from when I left B.H. that seems to just be following me for the hell of it? But seriously try the muffins they were a recipe from Peter and they're _really_ good."

"Sit down and I'll put the cookies in the oven, and then you're going with me for a run, then going to sleep."

"Ew, why would I do that, running is disgusting." Although he was complaining, Stiles let himself be gently guided to a seat at the table.

He proceeded to give Sam detailed instructions on shaping the cookies and putting them in the oven. Once he was done, Sam made Stiles get up and go change into something he could run in.

"Why exactly am I doing this Sam?"

"You clearly have a lot of energy, and you need something to wear it off so you can get some sleep. Plus it's is good for you."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, but chose to go along with it because where else would he find a free place to live with so many books?

Once the cookies were out of the oven and safely on a cooling rack, Sam patted Stiles on the shoulder and pushed him out the door.

***

"I think I hate-" Stiles stopped to catch his breath. "Hate you."

Sam started running in place while letting Stiles breath. "Hey don't worry you're actually doing pretty good for someone who hates exercise."

"Maybe that's because the past three years of my life, _have been me running for said life!_ " Stiles glared at the taller man.

"Come on kid, we're only a block from the bunker."

"Fuck you." Stiles grinned like he wanted to stab him.

***

"Go to sleep Stiles!"

"You may take my flour, but you CAN'T TAKE MY FREEDOM."

"I will call your father."

"I'm nineteen."

Sam kept direct eye contact with Stiles as he pulled out his phone. "Call Noah Stilinski..." He raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Hi, uncle Noah? Stiles has been up all ni-"

"FINE I'M GOING TO MY ROOM OKAY?" Stiles flailed his arms in surrender and stormed off to his room.

"Will you two shut the hell up? It's nine in the morning and I was trying to sleep." Dean wandered into the room, then spotted all the baked goods.

_"Sam?"_

"Yeah sorry about that uncle Noah, he wouldn't go to sleep and he's been up all night baking."

"Your son makes amazing pie Noah!" Dean yelled with a mouthful of said pie.

_"Tell your brother to close his mouth when he chews."_

"Dean, he says close your mouth when you're chewing and I agree, it's disgusting."

_"Has the whole pack bond thing been hard on him?"_

Sam blinked in surprise, not expecting his uncle to know about it. "It's no worse than I expected it to be, he's been getting better, he's just stressed because apparently that Scott kid has been stalking him."

_"Define stalking, do I have enough to arrest him?"_

Sam grinned at the sheriff's question. "I talked to him and I'm not sure, but it started as him seeming genuinely concerned, then it turned into Scott thinking he'd be a danger to others outside of Beacon Hills?"

_"I'll see what I can do. I know the kid's mother... and he still lives with her."_ Sam could practically hear his uncle's grin over the phone. 

***

Peter heard his phone ding Stiles' text alert sound.

**Stiles: murder is bad and I will not do it without a reason**

Peter raised an eyebrow.

**Peter: What has McCall done now sweetheart?**

**Stiles: sweetheart?**

**Stiles: oof**

**Stiles: he got an Instagram account**

**Stiles: just to message me**

**Stiles: he thinks**

**Stiles: that I'm a danger?**

**Stiles: he said I'll just end up hurting or killing someone if I don't have someone to "keep me under control"**

"Peter, why are you growling?" Chris looked up from the papers on his desk to see Peter's eyes flash blue.

**Stiles: whatever the FUCK that means.**

**Stiles: that's rich coming from the boy who wanted to kill you so he didn't have to be a werewolf anymore. fucking hypocritical asshat.**

**Peter: I have seen you angry, it's not a pretty sight to some people.**

**Stiles: Some people?**

**Peter: Some people.**

**Stiles: the fuck does that mean**

**Peter: I think it's quite an attractive feature when someone can stand up for himself, and won't take anyone's shit.**

**Stiles: Peter.**

**Peter: Stiles?**

**Stiles: you know you're doing the thing again.**

**Peter: I'm sure I don't know what you mean.**

Peter smirked and Chris rolled his eyes. "You're talking to Stiles aren't you?"

Peter flipped Chris off causing Chris to roll his eyes yet again.

**Stiles: Sorry to whoever this is, but Stiles is going to sleep now and I'm confiscating his cell phone.**

**Peter: How do I know you're not someone kidnapping him, considering it's 9:30 AM where he is?**

**Stiles: sorrt thatd my cousin wh**

**Stiles: whos tryinf to grab my phonr**

**Stiles: not beinf kidnapoes**

**Peter: Any reason why he's trying to make you go to sleep?**

**Stiles: He didnt sleep last ni**

**Stiles: causr hes being am ass**

**Peter: Go to sleep darling boy. You need it. You can talk to me later.**

**Stiles: PETEF**

**Stiles: PETER WHAF**

**Stiles: WHAT**

Peter waited about ten minutes until he got another text, from Stiles' old number.

**Stiles 2: he forgot I have my old phone**

**Stiles 2: muahahaha**

**Stiles 2: also "darling boy?"**

**Stiles 2: you know my cousin read that**

**Stiles 2: out loud**

**Stiles 2: I have a bruise on my elbow cause I fell off the bed**

**Peter: Aw, did I make you blush?**

**Stiles 2: No.**

**Stiles 2: Fuck you.**

**Peter: I'm sorry I made you blush and fall off the bed in front of your cousin.**

**Peter: No matter how humorous I'm sure it was.**

**Stiles 2: cease and desist**

**Peter: Now why would I do that dear boy? It's fun to get these responses from you. Plus you have a very pretty blush. Sadly I can't see it.**

It was about two minutes before the next response.

In the meantime, Peter got a lecture from Chris about teasing the teenager, to which he responded by mentioning that thing with the tongue, and how he felt about teasing last night, and caused Chris to facepalm with a rather lovely blush himself.

**Stiles 2: maybe because I just fell off my bed again and now I hear footsteps**

**Stiles 2: you biscuit**

**Peter: Oh dear, I must assure you that wasn't my intention at all.**

**Stiles 2: I may not be a lie detector werewolf but I can tell that was bullshit**

**Peter: Go to bed sweetheart.**

**Stiles 2: OH MY GOF STOP IT PETER**

**Stiles 2: This phone has been appropriated as well now.**

Peter waited patiently for the next response.

**Stiles 2: SEE WHAT YOU DIR NOE**

**Stiles 2: Stiles says "fuck you Peter, you fucking biscuit."**

**Peter: to whichever cousin I'm speaking to, make him some tea before making him go to sleep and don't let him drink coffee before bed. No more sugar in the tea, it will keep him awake.**

"You just did that to make him go to sleep didn't you?"

"I deny everything. But in my defense, he stayed up all night."

*** 

"Go to sleep darling boy. You need it. You can talk to me later."

Sam watched amused, as Stiles wheezed, then flailed off the bed he had recently been deposited into.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Stiles jumped up and grabbed the phone from his cousin, typing out a response as Sam wrestled the phone from him.

Once Sam got it back, Stiles sat back down on his bed and pouted.

"So who exactly is "Creeper-Wolf" Stiles?"

"Just- a person. From the pack. No one important."

"So why exactly is he flirting with you then?"

"First of all, it is none of your business who flirts with me. Secondly, he wasn't flirting. He's just naturally creepy. It's in his blood."

"Uh-huh."

"He's just fucking with me. He once seduced a girl into bringing him back from the dea- Hey! Who gave you permission to take my phone anyways?"

"Your dad said if I didn't you'd be on it instead of sleeping."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the taller man and flopped dramatically onto his bed. "Might as well leave me to suffer in peace then. Bye!"

***

There was a crash and a thump that could be heard across the bunker.

"WHAT."

Sam pinched the top of his nose as he remembered Stiles' old phone. He set down his plate of pie and walked towards his cousin's room. When he entered, he saw Stiles sprawled on the floor again, face bright red.

Once Sam managed to wrestle the phone out of Stiles' hand, he noticed he was texting "StalkerWolf" who he assumed was the same person from earlier. He simply raised an eyebrow and typed out a message.

Stiles was able to get back the phone one more time when Sam twisted his arm behind his back. "Stiles? Go the fuck to sleep before I sedate you."

"Fuck you Peter, you MOTHERFUCKING BISCUIT."

"I'll tell him you said that." After Sam did what he said, he got one last reply, hummed in agreement, shoved the phone in his pocket and turned to leave the room.

"If you stay here I'll make you some tea."

"Sam, you suck. Aren't cousins supposed to be cool?"

"I think keeping you from death by lack of sleep is pretty damn cool Stiles, so shut up."

"... Death is cool. Clearly." Sam gave Stiles his bitchface that meant _I'm going to hit you if you don't shut up._

"Death is a foodie. So, tea?"

"... there's some orange tea in the box on my desk."

***

"Peter, you know you're going to have to say something to him if you keep flirting with him."

"No offense, but you're no fun."

Chris raised an eyebrow and repeated Peter's earlier words. "That's not what you said last night."

"You may be good at sex Christopher, but that doesn't mean you're a fun person."

"I'm wounded," Chris stated sarcastically.

Peter grinned at his partner. "You could do with something more exciting to spice up your life. Pick up a hobby perhaps?"

"I have a hobby. Said hobby is weaponry. Would you like to see my guns? Perhaps my ammunition made with wolfsbane?"

Peter sprawled across the couch, leaving his feet in Chris' lap. "I was thinking something less likely for you to decide to murder me with. Maybe try drawing? Or maybe rock climbing. You need something to do on the weekends. Your old something ran away to- ow." The wolf pouted when Chris leaned over to flick him in the ear.

"Shut up Hale."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you’d like! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon.


End file.
